


The Sweet Smell of Summer

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but like. just for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Another fic for my Archanea modern AU. Phina is visiting Michalis after half a year of studying abroad. The time apart had allowed Michalis to come to terms with his feelings for her. As of this fic, they are currently dating, though Michalis is unsure how he will manage her imminent departure.





	The Sweet Smell of Summer

There were some matters that Michalis would have to take responsibility for. On this particular day, those included waiting for the elevator in the lobby of Phina's building.

The entire place smelled like carpet cleaning liquid. He knew this because of the many times Maria had spilled hot cocoa on the small chunk of his carpeted floor, but he never could stay angry with her.

He could, however, find himself growing both increasingly frustrated and impatient with how long the elevator was taking. When the bell finally dinged and he climbed in, he pulled out the little scrap of paper with Phina's address on it, looking it over as though he hadn't committed it to memory ages ago. He pressed the button for her floor and let the elevator take him higher.

When he knocked at her door, Phina opened almost immediately, though she only opened the door a crack.

"Oh! Hey Mimi," she said, giving a little smile. She looked so small. He wondered how she had managed on her own out there, such a small girl in a vast and unfamiliar place.

"Can I come in?" Michalis asked. Phina didn't budge.

"Aren't you eager," she teased. "Well, what's the password?"

Michalis furrowed his brow. This was definitely not mentioned on the little slip of paper with her address.

He tried smiling at her. She stared back at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Furrowed his brow. Stuck his tongue out and then reenacted her favourite vulgar emoji combination.

"Are these supposed to be your attempts at guessing the password?" she asked. "Try again."

"I have no idea," Michalis said, and then he tried, "Please?"

Phina craned her neck upwards and whispered, "It's, 'phina is cute.'"

"That's hardly a secret," Michalis said, and then he coughed. "...You should change it."

"Well unfortunately I don't know anyone else who's cute," she said, and then grinned at him. "Unless..."

Michalis didn't even notice that she had trailed off. He waited for her to finish her statement, and when she didn't and instead yanked his sleeve, he was both surprised and mildly disappointed.

The ways she made him feel. It was absolutely ridiculous. The audacity of his heart. The gall of this girl.

Oh, there was no use fighting it. He let her drag him along, past the threshold and into her apartment.

Which was. Well, he had to blink a few times once he was at the entrance of the living room. Phina walked past him, towards the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed that he was frozen.

"Yeah, we divided the place up," she said, gesturing to the pink wall on one side and the black wall on the other. "Navarre's kind of stinky on the outside but he's alright, I guess. Though, you just might win a glaring contest against him."

Michalis didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, but either way, he shook his head.

"This is ridiculous," he said.

"The partition? Oh come on, Michalis. Just because our tastes don't match up doesn't mean he's all that bad."

Michalis felt a slight twinge in his chest at this.

She pulled him forward but he didn't budge.

"The bathtub isn't partitioned?" she tried.

Michalis considered what she could have meant by this. A hundred thoughts raced through his head at once. Was she suggesting something indecent? Did she want to shower? Was she suggesting that _he_ shower? Did he smell bad?

...Did she mean to say that she and Navarre...

"I get the entire bathtub each time, you know," Phina said with a grin. "It's not one of those things that you can share, like a couch, or a milkshake, or a kiss."

Michalis pulled his sleeve out of her hold. "You live like this every day? In this mess?"

Phina turned to look over the living room. Her eyes passed over the coffee-stained table, the half empty bag of chips on her side of it, and the little congregation of hair-ties scattered across the rug.

"Look at that," Michalis said, sweeping his arm in a grand motion across the stack of dirtied mugs by her end of the couch. "Haven't you heard of the walk of shame?"

"That's your dance to dance, isn't it, Mimi?" she said.

He stared at her, aghast.

"You can't expect me to take that back," she said.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about," he said under his breath.

She shrugged, lips pulled back in confusion.

Michalis shook his head. "Where's the broom? And get me a mop."

Phina skittered off towards the closet, and Michalis wasted no time in crouching, picking up the cleanest looking hair-tie off the rug, and tying his hair back with it. One by one, he gathered the various trinkets, scraps of paper, and chocolate wrappers.

Phina loomed over him, a broom in one hand and a mop in the other.

"Nice angle," she said. Michalis rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now's not the time to stare," Michalis said.

Phina rocked on her heels. "Maybe later, then?"

Michalis got up and took the broom from her hands. "Take those dirty dishes into the kitchen and wash them."

Phina leaned forward and poked his cheek before spinning on her heels and heading into her room.

"Hey!" Michalis called. "Where are you going?"

"To my room?" Phina said. "I'm still tired from my trip, you know!"

Michalis scowled, but soon enough, he returned to cleaning the mess. He swept the rug and washed her dishes. He wasn't surprised at all to find that it really were only her things that needed cleaning. The few times that he had seen Navarre at the university, he hadn't seemed like a messy person.

But then, neither had Phina, though her energy was so much more chaotic. She was practically a tornado, stirring up dust wherever she went and in whatever she touched.

He put the broom back in the closet and looked down at the now spotless floor. Had it always been like this? He really couldn't fathom how she lived out every single day of her life in such a mess. It would have driven him crazy in less than twenty-four hours.

He would have to teach her how to clean after herself.

Knocking at her bedroom door, he called, "I'm guessing your room is at twice the mess as all this was."

Phina opened the door. She grinned at him, eyes sparkling like the spotless table that Michalis had scrubbed away at tirelessly.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said.

Michalis stepped in and Phina spread her arms. Phina's sheets were straightened, and her blankets were folded up neatly in one corner. The floor was clean and Michalis smelled the pleasant scent before he spotted the air freshener on top of her drawers.

"You know, I'd almost lost hope in you," Michalis said. Phina shut the door behind him and plopped down on the bed. She swung her legs up and down, waving those pink socks in the air like some kind of flag or signalling system.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be cleaning? Did you really think I'd _abandon_ you like that, Mimi?" Phina rolled over and stared at him. Michalis' eyes trailed down towards her shirt's collar, but he brought his eyes back to meet hers again.

Bad choices, so many bad choices. He couldn't make himself look anywhere else. That cleaning had tired him out to a degree, and it wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about Phina lately. In fact, she was on his mind too much... and of course it made sense that she was, because she was his –

"Baby," Phina said, and out of nowhere, just like that, lightning coursed through Michalis.

"What?" He said.

"Want me to repeat it?" she asked, one side of her mouth curling. "Are you tired, Mimi?"

Michalis scraped his toe against the plush periwinkle rug that lay by the foot of her bed. He realized only then, that he had been standing all this time. His eyes darted towards the empty space next to Phina and as if on cue, she patted the spot.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable," Phina said. "You'll get wrinkles."

"It's 'make yourself comfortable,'" Michalis said, crossing his arms and sitting down next to her.

"It's 'shut up you big baby or I'll kiss you.'"

Michalis tried to keep his eyes focused on his lap. Phina shifted so she was laying in it. She stared up at him and he averted his eyes. She poked his cheeks.

"You must have missed me a lot," she said. "I wonder how long you've been thinking about me."

Michalis sat up straight. Phina was getting cozy in his lap, and he couldn't think straight with the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

"I'm not sure," he said. It was an honest answer. Perhaps if he had admitted his feelings to himself sooner, while she was away...

"What if I hadn't come to visit so soon?" Phina whispered.

"I didn't want to miss you," Michalis said. "I wouldn't have been able to stand needing you and not having you here."

Phina was quiet for a moment, eyes wandering like a slow turning tide before meeting his again. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. Michalis closed his eyes. His brow was relaxed and the room seemed to shrink around him, in a massive embrace.

"I promise you won't miss me," Phina whispered. "I'll always come back."

Michalis stayed still. She would always be there, she had to be. She would come back or he would chase her wherever she had to go.

"I won't let you miss me," he said.

She patted his cheek. "I won't miss you, Mimi!"

He felt the mild pang of hurt that flashed over his face at that, and she furrowed her brow and pursed her lips in response.

"You'll always be here, with me." Phina took one of his hands and pressed it to her chest. He could feel, ever so slightly, the beating of her heart against his skin.

It was racing just as fast as his. Gods, he couldn't stop staring at her.

Slowly, Phina trailed her other hand up along the fabric of Michalis' shirt and pressed it to his chest. She closed her eyes.

"Please don't miss me," she said. "I'm never going to leave you, no matter where time takes me. I'll always be your strength, you big stupid baby."

Michalis scowled and gave her a gentle push off his lap. "You're starting to make me dislike that word."

Phina cackled and sat up, legs crossed, hands planted firmly on her knees. She leaned towards him.

"I can't help but say it how it is," she said. "So, we have three weeks to ourselves."

Michalis bristled. Her could feel her breath against his skin. She shifted so she was sitting on her knees now, to accommodate for their height difference.

"We do," Michalis said. "And for tomorrow, I was thinking..."

"Thinking's not your style," Phina said, playing with his hair. "Does anything really have to change? Between us?"

Michalis watched her fingers as she braided a lock of his hair. He had wanted to take her to the zoo, and to the amusement park again (this time he would _not_ throw up and make a fool of himself).

He wanted to make her dinner... but he had always been doing that. He wanted to spend afternoons with her in the park, but they had done that before she had left, too.

"I don't know," Michalis whispered. This was all so new to him. Phina had stirred up a cyclone in his chest and his heart was a shaken cherry blossom tree in the spring of love. He was scattering everywhere and as much as he hated to admit it, it frightened him, to be so unsure of what the future held.

It frightened him to think that Phina would be gone again in three weeks. He wanted to hold her forever.

"You have that look in your eyes," Phina said. "I'm right here, you know."

She kissed his cheek and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"I know you are," Michalis said. It was precisely because she was right here that he felt like he was wandering. With her around, he didn't have to be the version of himself that he was so used to fitting into. He could let his petals scatter. He could speak his thoughts, even though there were very few of them, and she would accept them with open arms.

He loved the way she danced in the sun, spinning in silly little circles with her arms outstretched and a wide grin on her face. He wanted to see that smile everyday.

No matter what it took, he wanted that. He wondered if it was selfish of him, but before he could get to thinking any further, Phina gave his newly braided lock a gentle tug.

"Ding ding," she said. "I get that you like spacing around in my company, but don't you think there's a little more that we could be doing?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and Michalis stared, confused but still somehow flustered.

Phina frowned. She grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands and gave it a teasing tug.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Michalis grabbed her hands and she laughed.

"Aren't you going to kiss me, Mimi?" Phina leaned close to him again.

He sucked in a breath, eyes wandering over her. Perhaps he did feel the slightest twinge of disappointment with himself when he hadn't let her take her shirt off.

"Do that again," he said, pressing his thumb to her chin.

Phina looked at him, then down at his mouth. "On one condition," she whispered.

It was hardly a difficult condition to meet. Michalis couldn't think of anything that he wanted to do more in that moment.

He closed his eyes and kissed her. Her lips were so soft. Kissing still felt so new. He never wanted it to stop.

With Phina, he knew he could close his eyes.

With Phina, he would let the room swallow him.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. She had her hands on his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Condition met?" He asked, brushing his lips against hers.

"Hmm...," Phina giggled softly. "Yes."

She kissed him again. Michalis let her lean into him. When she pulled away, Michalis pressed his fingertips to his mouth. It wasn't enough.

Phina shot him a playful grin and started to pull her shirt off slowly. Michalis' face was burning up. His eyes were fixated on the small stripe of skin that showed as she raised her shirt. He looked at her stomach and then at her face, and then back down again as she lifted the shirt higher.

"You couldn't possibly go any slower, could you?" Michalis muttered, turning away for a brief moment.

"Well, you're impatient!" Phina pulled the shirt higher. The fabric of her bra was visible now. Michalis was torn between staring and turning away. He looked down at his hands.

Phina cleared her throat. He looked up at her. The shirt was in her hands now.

"Are you still here?" She asked.

Now he wasn't. If he hadn't spaced out while she took her shirt off, then seeing her without it on at all had just sent him into orbit.

"I'll join you," he croaked, taking his shirt off. Phina wiggled her eyebrows at him and he frowned, hands flying over his chest.

"Hey, if you stare, then I stare," Phina said. She tugged at her bra straps. "Look how nice and covered this keeps me."

"This isn't equality," Michalis said. He shifted forward and Phina reached back, unhooking her bra. She didn't let it fall off, and instead held it in place, grinning at Michalis.

"You're adorable when you're flustered," she said.

Michalis rolled his eyes and Phina snorted.

"Never thought I'd see you like this," she said. She pulled her bra off and flung it at his face. It hit him right on the nose.

"Soft," he remarked, setting it down on the sheets.

Michalis reached forward and put his hands on her shoulders. Phina squirmed as he kissed her cheek. She pressed her hands against his collarbone and traced her fingers downwards, touching his chest and stomach.

She was so soft, and so, so gentle. Michalis took in a deep breath and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her, and she did the same, her hands trailing up along the skin of his back.

She was so much smaller than him. So much smaller, physically, but big enough to fill all of him. He couldn't contain her; she slipped in and spilled through ever crack in his composure, and she felt warm like the sun, in his arms like this.

He couldn't keep holding her, but did he ever want to.

"Mimi," she said, before kissing his mouth.

He responded with multiple quick kisses against her lips. He pushed her back, down onto the sheets. Phina cradled his face in her hands. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek, and if Michalis was being honest with himself, that both felt like enough and too little. He needed more of her, but he didn't want her to stop with the tender touches.

He let his own fingers dance along her neck before pressing his mouth to her skin. His lips followed behind his touches. Phina shifted as he touched her, her hands touching as much of his as she could. He cupped her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Am I going too fast?" Michalis asked, kissing her breasts.

"Not at all," whispered Phina. She pulled him closer. "You're going too slow."

With that, she tangled her legs with his and pulled him even closer. Michalis gasped against her skin.

She was grinding her hips against his. Michalis couldn't find it in himself to do much more than cling to her, biting his lip.

"Practicing?" He tried.

Phina shook her head. "Improvising," she said before kissing him. She dropped both her hands to the front of his pants, palming them. Michalis bit back a groan. He reached down and moved her hands away.

"Let me," he said.

Phina raised her brows, amused. Michalis moved down and tugged at her pants. Once they were down to her knees, Phina pushed her hips upwards provocatively. Michalis couldn't look away. His face was on fire, eyes on her underwear.

Languidly, Phina ran her hands down the length of her figure. She fondled her breasts and swept her fingers down her stomach. She let her fingertips slip just below the hem of her panties and looked at Michalis expectantly.

"Like what you see, Michalis?" Phina asked.

Michalis didn't nod. The sun peeked through the slight parting of the curtains, painting Phina's naked body with slender strips of golden light.

"More than that," he said this but could barely even hear himself over the noise in his head. She was more than wonderful, more than stunning. He could never contain her, wondered if he could even please her.

Gingerly, he pressed a finger to the damp spot on her panties. Phina wrapped her arms around her torso, biting her lip as he touched her.

"How is that?" Michalis asked, watching her face. She was flushed, eyes bright.

"It's nice, I... Oh, take them off, Mimi."

Michalis did as asked. It was hard not to stare for very long at Phina once she was completely naked, but he brought himself to return to touching her. The way she reacted, biting her lip and shifting her hips against his fingers, made him want to do even more. Gently, he rubbed her clit, moving his fingers in little circles. Phina gasped, one hand curled against the sheets. Her other hand traced shaky circles over one of her nipples. Michalis felt his own pants starting to become uncomfortable. Suddenly, he was all too aware of the clothing he still donned. He wanted to feel her skin against all of her.

But not yet.

Michalis kissed her stomach, and Phina sucked in a breath. He brushed his lips against her hipbone and ran his fingers along her inner thighs.

As he kissed her clit, he could feel her thighs shake against his hands. As he pressed his tongue flat against it, he could hear her whimper, and that was how he knew he was doing it right.

Phina pressed her hips up against his mouth, whispering his name. Michalis gripped her thighs harder, licked her in slow and hard movements. He relished the way she cried for more, and was somewhat surprised by how much he was enjoying simply pleasing her.

"Wait, wait," Phina gasped. "Stop. Move."

Confused, Michalis got up. Phina sat up and caught her breath. They stared at each other for a few moments, faces red like cherry popsicles.

And then, Phina reached forward and grabbed his shoulders. She spun him around and pinned him to the bed.

Michalis opened his mouth to speak but Phina was getting busy already. She kissed him on the mouth, hard and messy, one hand reaching back into his hair to untie it.

"I want to see you like this," she said, moving down to take his pants off. Her brow was furrowed; she looked incredibly determined, tossing his pants to the floor and then his boxers.

Michalis was too turned on to be embarrassed. She looked at him and then at his cock, wrapping a hand around it.

"Nice," she said.

Michalis watched as she moved her hand up and down, but he couldn't stay still for very long. After a few quick movements, he was pressing his head back against her pillows.

He was already biting his lip when she straddled him. Pressing her hands flat against his abdomen, she positioned herself against his cock and slowly, put it in.

She was so warm, and now it felt like she was embracing him. He looked at her, flustered and rocking her hips against his.

"Phina," he whispered.

She looked at him, smiling a little, but not for long before she continued riding him. She moved up and down, hands still against Michalis' stomach for support. He thrust upwards against her, gripping her thigh with one hand. With the other, he fondled her breasts. He wasn't sure how long he would last.

Phina was moaning now. Her sounds would be the death of him. In between gasps, she whispered to him to keep touching, and he did. With his own shaky hands, he swept across the skin of her stomach and breasts. He squeezed her breasts, thumbing her nipples and running his fingers in lazy but clumsy circles.

"Michalis," Phina whispered, riding him harder. With one hand, she begun rubbing herself and cried out, falling forward only slightly. "I love you..."

Michalis took her other hand and held it. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too. That he wished he had known it sooner, but he had been afraid to admit it to himself.

Before he could, Phina cried out, curling her legs around him. She continued rocking against him, riding out her orgasm, one hand to her breast. Michalis finished a few moments after, groaning and catching his breath.

They lay together, for what didn't feel like long enough to Michalis. Her skin against his, her soft breathing the tune to which his heartbeat danced. Her eyes were half lidded, and her body was curled up against his.

He wanted to do this again tomorrow. And the day after, and so on. But it was not simply this act itself that he yearned for, but everything else surrounding it.

He felt that he could trust her, that he could tell her anything, show anything, to her, and she would be there, listening. It wasn't just how beautiful he thought she was, but how much he needed her around him.

In a way, he was grateful that she had left. It was only then that it had occurred to him how much he loved having her in his life.

"You should leave soon," whispered Phina, kissing his cheek. "I must have exhausted you today."

Michalis stroked her hair. "Not yet," he said. "We still have time."

Every moment mattered. He held her closer. She giggled.

"Then don't leave," she said. "Stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for sirolau on tumblr.


End file.
